Batallas de una Guerra Eterna
by Ginebra216
Summary: Ginny Weasley vela dia y noche a su marido, mientras este lucha por su vida, narrándole los acontecimientos de su vida a partir de sus 16 años de edad, precisamente para estimular sus funciónes cerebrales y sus ganas de vivír junto a su familia y la Orden


_**Eeeh, les debo una disculpa XD siento lo ocurrido anteriormente. .**_

_** este capi lo hice mas largo, y lo formatee un poco mas, para eliminar las notas de autor u los msjs SMS o algo asi jiji ok, ahora si, nos estamos viendooo. **_

Hola Hermosa Gente!!!

Espero k esten bien, bueno pues este es mi primer fic... XD porfavor, no sean sadicos y si les da tiempo de dejar rewiew, les voy a pedir un gran favor: Por Meriadoc! Opinen un pelín!!! s k quisiera mejorar aunque sea un poquito

espero k tengan un buen dia, o buena noche... .

**_Desclaimer: Los personajes aki mencionados y k ustedes reconozcan como de Rowling, son de ella, jejeje... no espero sacar ningun galeon, sickle, o knut de esto.. solo la satisfaccion de dejar volar mi imaginacion y dejar hablar a mi Musa, k m vuelve loka cuando no esta ocupada con algun encargo..._**

Ok, es muuuuuuy probable k este poniendo por aki y por alla Spoilers del 6to. y del 7mo. Libros, asi que, porafor... despues no me linchen si no ven esta nota .

Aparte colocaré una muy larga del 6to. (es al que está en el flash back)pero es desde la perspectiva de Harry y me da un poco de ladilla y "cosita" cambiarle cosas al texto original de Rowling, espero entiendan ;)

O si, una cosa mas... si encuentran "k" en lugar de "que" o algo de ese tipo de cosas, disculpenme, pero ya estoy impuesta a hacer esto. ahora see, gracias.

ejem... lo siento, una ultima cosa: los fragmentos que estan en cursiva son pensamientos.. no les digo mas, a ver si os enterais de lo que trato de hacer XD

* * *

.--..--..--.

**_Capitulo uno: Remembranzas_**

_¿Lo recuerdas¿¿Recuerdas nuestra historia?? Es muy bella, Harry, no me puedes dejar, no nos puedes dejar, amor… Lilith, Albus, James y yo te extrañaríamos tanto… aquí estaré Harry... Harry lucha, lucha por tu vida, esto te dará fuerzas, amor…_

Era una hermosa tarde de verano. Estaba sentada en el desván pensando. Últimamente era lo único que hacia. Necesitaba hacerlo. Era lo que me apartaba de la realidad. Dumbledore acababa de morir. Había dejado ir, un mes atrás, al Elegido, al famoso Harry Potter, después de los mejores meses de toda mi vida, luego de haberlo estado esperando desde la primera vez k lo ví; por que? Por un mal nacido llamado Tom Ryddle, mejor conocido como Lord Voldemort o El-que-no-debe-ser-nombrado…

**.::. Flash back .::.**

[…Harry miró a sus amigos: Ron mantenía los ojos entornados, como si lo deslumbrara el sol; las lágrimas surcaban el rostro de Hermione, pero Ginny ya no lloraba. Ella lo miro can la misma expresión firme y decidida que cuando lo había abrazado después de ganar sin el la copa de Quidditch, y Harry se dio cuenta de que ambos se entendían a la perfección, y cuando le dijera lo que pensaba hacer, ella no le replicaría: «Ten cuidado» o «No lo hagas», si no que aceptaría su decisión por que no esperaba menos de el. Así que se armo de valor para decir lo que sabia que debía decir desde la muerte de Dumbledore.

-Oye, Ginny…-musito, mientras alrededor la gente reanudaba las conversaciones interrumpidas poco antes y se levantaba-.No podemos seguir saliendo juntos. Tenemos que dejar de vernos.

Ella esbozo una enigmática sonrisa y replico:

-Es por alguna razón noble y absurda¿verdad?

-Estas ultimas semanas contigo han sido… como un sueño-prosiguió Harry-.Pero no puedo… no podemos… Ahora tengo cosas que hacer y debo hacerlas solo.

Ginny no se puso a llorar, sino que se limito a mirarlo a los ojos.

-Voldemort utiliza a los seres queridos de sus enemigos. A ti ya te utilizo una vez como cebo, y únicamente por que eras la hermana de mi mejor amigo. Imagínate el peligro que correrías si siguiéramos juntos. El se enterara, lo averiguara. Intentara llegar hasta mí a través de ti.

-¿Y si no me importara?-replico Ginny.

-A mi si me importa-repuso Harry-.¿Como crees que me sentiría si este fuera tu funeral… y si yo tuviera la culpa?

Ginny desvió la mirada y se quedo contemplando el lago.

-En realidad nunca renuncie a ti- dijo-. Aunque no lo parezca. Siempre albergué esperanzas… Hermione me aconsejó que me olvidara de ti, que saliera con otros chicos, que me relajara un poco cuando tú estuvieras delante, por que antes me quedaba muda en cuanto tú aparecías¿te acuerdas? Y ella creía que quizá te fijarías más en mí si yo me distanciaba un poco.

-Es que es muy lista –repuso Harry, y sonrió-. Ojalá te hubiera pedido antes que salieras conmigo! Habríamos podido pasar mucho tiempo juntos… meses… años quizá…

-Pero estabas demasiado ocupado salvando el mundo mágico –sentencio Ginny con una risita-. Bueno la verdad es que no me sorprende. Ya sabía que al final ocurriría esto. Estaba convencida de que no estarías contento si no perseguías a Voldemort. Quizá es por eso que me gustas tanto. […

**.::. Fin Flash Back .::.**

El había tratado de explicarme… pero yo seguía sin comprender. "Ahora tengo cosas que hacer y debo hacerlas solo". No sabía que era lo que tramaba, o lo sabía pero solo a grandes rasgos: según yo, Harry emprendería un viaje a buscar algo de el-que-no-debe-ser-nombrado y que si abrían el colegio nuevamente tal vez el no volvería. Me sentía vacía, aun sabiendo que me amaba y solo lo había hecho para protegerme. Como odiaba que me hiciera sentir débil…

Cada vez que bajaba a la cocina mamá me miraba con tristeza, y es que estaba pálida, cosa que hacia resaltar mis pequeñas pecas, y demasiado delgada para su gusto.

Hermione llegaría al dia siguiente. Tenía la habitación algo regada. Me puse a recogerla. Me dio calor.

Me metí a bañar. Me puse un conjunto de pants y sudadera rojos, con esta ultima amarrada a la cintura, y un top que dejaba ver lo delgada que me había puesto, eso era uno de los factores que mas me gustaron de esta etapa de mi vida . ¿Sandalias o zapatillas deportivas? Me dieron ganas de dar un paseo por la colina de Stoatshead, así k me puse unas Converse negras y me agarre el cabello en una coleta alta. Bajé las escaleras cuando me puse mi perfume favorito: Opium. Era un aroma que me daba sensación de seguridad en mi misma, algo k necesitaba recuperar con urgencia.

-Ginny! Que bueno que bajas, estaba a punto de mandarte hablar con Fred. Hice picadillo para cenar, ve a lavarte las manos, anda.- ordenó mi madre cuando me vió entrar a la cocina.

-Disculpa mama, pero ahorita no tengo mucha hambre, esto, iba a ir a dar un paseo para despejarme un poco porque aquí adentro me sofoco… con su permiso, señores- dije saliendo por la puerta trasera de la madriguera.

-Ginny, espera!!-gritó Ron antes de que pudiera atravesar completamente el jardín.

-¿Qué sucede, Ron?

-Solo quería preguntarte si estabas bien. Es que desde que llegamos del colegio, hace casi un mes, ya no andas mucho por la casa ni andas con esa sonrisa de loca que traías antes…- puso una cara como las de caricaturas muggles, nada mas faltaba que el foquito luminoso le saliera por detrás de la cabeza- Es Harry¿Cierto? Lo sabía! Voy a matarlo¿Que te hizo, Ginny? Lo haré pagar! El muy cabezota… Ni aunque sea mi mejor amigo…!

-Ronald!- lo corte con brusquedad-Harry no me hizo nada, bueno, en realidad-suspiré-,lo dejamos. Así como tu querías¿no? Anda vete y no molestes.

Ron se quedo con la boca abierta mientras me veía cruzar la verja del jardín y caminar hacia el pueblo de Ottery St. Catchpole.

Mientras andaba me dí cuenta de que estaba oscureciendo apenas "bien! Llegaré a tiempo para ver el inicio de la obra". Para pasar el tiempo me puse a tararear un poema que había leído en alguna parte.

"Cuando el sol nos da la cara aunque afuera esta lloviendo,  
Cuando tiemblan como hojas nuestra piel y nuestro aliento...el amor, comienza  
Cuando el gris se vuelve rosa y una imagen pensamiento,  
Cuando asoman las cosquillas como auroras de aire y fuego...

El amor, comienza

Cuando pasan cosas raras que antes nunca nos pasaron…  
Derramándose en el alma como flores de verano  
Y parece una novela hasta el tiempo de trabajo  
Y es la música del cielo un teléfono llamando…

Cuando pasan por tus ojos bellos rostros bellos cuerpos  
Y tu no te das ni cuenta hasta q los tienes lejos...  
Y se busca algún amigo para hablarle de todo eso...  
Y se duerme a sobresaltos y se sueña con un beso… el amor, comienza…

Este amor, comienza

Cuando oímos las campanas que los otros no escucharon  
Cuando empieza a preocuparnos la presencia y el horario... el amor, comienza  
Cuando el ir se vuelve brisa y el volver una condena  
Cuando duelen las demoras y se muerden las esperas... el amor comienza...

Este amor, comienza".

Al llegar a la entrada del pueblo trate de ubicarme, pero no tuve ocasión, justo cuando enfocaba la vista luego de haberme enjugado unas cuantas lágrimas traicioneras me fije en la cartelera: ese dia no había obra… era un Casting!!! Esto me levanto tanto la moral, que casi llore de nuevo de emoción, me puse a dar saltitos por todas partes… estaba tan emocionada!

_Bueno, la cosa era que a mi me encantaba actuar (y dicho sea de paso, escribir)… cuando era pequeña incluso llevaba el desayuno a la cama de mi madre con tal de que me siguiera llevando a clases de actuación, tome clases 2 veces a la semana desde que tengo uso de razón, y cuando entre a Hogwarts lo único que me confort__ó__ era que iba a ver a Harry Potter… te iba a ver a ti, de quien quede colgada desde la primera vez que __ví__: ese dia en la entrada al expreso de Hogwarts; todo desaliñado, es verdad, pero aun así, siempre he tenido la habilidad de ver en el interior de las personas a través de sus ojos… los tuyos, de un color verde esmeralda, incitaban la aventura… ese verano tuve inspiración por montón para todas mis clases de teatro._

El anuncio del casting me volvió a la vida completamente… era justo para mi, si quitábamos la parte del canto, porque yo, absolutamente para nada, me consideraba una buena cantante, aunque si una gran pianista; talvez pudiera hacer algo para arreglar este detalle, en fin… decía así:

**Pueblo**** de Ottery St. Catchpole:**

**Nos ha llegado el comunicado de un concurso de Oratoria, poesía, canto, actuación y baile.  
Les rogamos presten atención, puesto que muy raramente nos llegan invitaciones de este tipo, quisiéramos que alguna persona quedase de finalista, puesto que aunque nuestro pequeño pueblo tiene buena reputación y algunos atractivos turísticos naturales, nos hace falta crecer mas [...  
Se hará un casting el dia 25 de Agosto, comenzará a partir de las 11 ****am****, en el Teatro , la entrada de las personas será por orden de aparición en la puerta del backstage, habiéndose tomado las precauciones necesarias con policías apostados en varios puntos por fuera y dentro del edificio. Lleven todos y cada uno de sus escritos, y ropa cómoda, para la prueba del baile. Se tomará en cuenta la presentación.**

**Sin nada más que deciros, se despide cordialmente:**

**Alcalde, J. C. ****Turner**

En cuanto termine de leer, el letrero ardió en llamas...

"No puede ser... no pueden estar aquí"

Me lleve la mano lentamente hacia la varita mientras me daba la vuelta y me apoyaba de espaldas hacia la pared de la cartelera.  
-Hola querida¿No te da gusto vernos?

* * *

Aki termina mi primer capi... solo tengo una noticia... no se como publicar el segundo... XD y los reviews, creo k lo k tengo k hacer es responderlos con uno hacia mi misma, mas no se cuando lo haga, nos vemos!! 

Chics, nesecito ayuda para subir el segundo capitulo... Pedro I ya me lo habia dicho y se lo agradesco infinitamente.. pero formatee la CP y borre todos los mails, ademas de k no se k hize con la historia XD ahora si... AYUDAAAA de nuevo, ejem, disculpen las molestias.

* * *


End file.
